We Choose to Fight
by Frigidus
Summary: Why do you fight? Why do you choose to risk your lives to do the impossible? I fight for my own reasons. Ones I don't want to talk about. But me, Chrom, Robin, and all the others in our group fight to live. We fight for our family. We fight for our friends. We choose to fight, now and forever. -Frost
1. Chapter 1

We Choose to Fight

Ch. 1

Frost POV

"All right, boys!" my employer said. "Kill the Exalt, at any cost!"

Next to me, the orange-haired thief was muttering to himself. "Kill? I didn't sign up for this to kill anyone." "Shut up and work," I said flatly. Seriously, why does everyone I meet have a problem with killing? We all die anyway, so it's not like it matters. "Easy for you to say, Snowman," Gaius said, "Not everyone can be a cold blooded killer like you." "Gaius," I said with a groan, "I've told you a million times that my name is Frost." "Whatever," Gaius said, "Let's just get this done, yeah?"

With that, Gaius adjusted his headband and we started to move swiftly through the castle. "Archer on your left," I told Gaius. "Already on it," he replied. We killed any soldier in our way from that point on, with either decapitation or a few quick stabs. I've gotta admit, this is a pretty nice castle. Large amount of space, stupid pictures on the walls, the usual. But that doesn't matt- CRAP, THAT'S CHROM! Do not engage! Quick, there's a wall. Let's hide.

"You there!" Chrom said. Wait, did he only notice Gaius? Cool. "Easy there, mate. I'm only here for the loot," Gaius explained. "You don't seem a willing soldier. Come fight for us," Chrom offered. "Alright, I'll join. But only if you sweeten the deal." "You want gold?" Chrom asked, "Fine, you can have your- oops." Then Gaius picked up the bag Chrom dropped. "What's this?" Gaius asked. "Oh, it's just some sweets my sister made." "SWEETS?! Deal!" Gaius said. …You're frickin kidding me. "What?" Chrom asked. "Hey, I said to sweeten the deal. I'll take the gold, but these'll do."

And so, Gaius and Chrom left to take care of the assassins and I face-palmed severely at the sheer stupidity of the situation. Okay, the Exalt is just in that room, and there's only two guards. Let's fix that. I readied my sword. Sneak over, stab one through the heart. Duck under the other's lance swing, stab in the stomach and decapitate. And now I'm covered in blood. Gods damn it, I just got this thing dry cleaned. Alright, finally, there's the target.

"Exalt," I said from behind her, making her jump. "Who are you?" She asked. "No one of consequence," I replied. "But in the end, it doesn't matter who I am," I continued, "You're about to die anyway." "I see," she said, "If I'm about to die, then why haven't you killed me yet?" "Good question. One of which I won't answer to," I said after a moment. Thinking on that, why haven't I killed her yet? she's unarmed, and I've got my sword and my magic.

"Well, no matter," she murmured. "I'll end up talking to you later about this." And just after that, I was knocked out cold.

* * *

You know what sucks about being knocked out? Obviously being knocked out sucks about being knocked out, but so does the headache that comes afterwards. The one I'm having isn't too bad, but still, it's not the greatest thing to wake up to. Oh hey, there's someone here. Let's talk to her.

"Where am I?" I asked. "This is the. Uh. The Shepherd's infirmary tent," said the purple-haired woman. She wore a black patch over her right eye. "My name is Forté."

"…My name is Frost," I said after a moment's pause. Don't say too much, Frost. Don't give the enemy information. "Yeah, I know," she said after returning to her drawing, "Gaius told us who you are, but he didn't have much to say."

"I see," I said. "So, why am I still alive? Shouldn't Chrom have killed me by now?" I asked. "Well, he. Er. He would have," Forté stuttered, "But he thought you might be useful, you know, after talking to Gaius." Is that so? "Well, when do I start being useful?" I asked sarcastically.

"Right now," said Chrom while walking into the tent. …crap.


	2. Chapter 2

We Choose to Fight

Ch. 2

Frost POV

"Right now," said Chrom as he marched into the tent. Crap, it's Chrom. He crossed the room in just a few strides and stared right at me, brandishing Falchion. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now," he demanded. Damn, what should I do? (Tell him the truth, idiot.) Shut up, conscience. I'm trying to think. Meh, screw it. I'll tell him. (If you were going to tell him after all, why did you tell me to shut up?) What the hell did I just say, me?! Whatever, we all die anyways, so I'll just tell him.

Heh. WADA. I'll try to pass that on, if I don't die today.

"I'm gonna be honest, Chrom," I said, "I only tried to kill her because that's what I was hired to do. Nothing more than a job."

"A job..." he whispered. He looked almost calm. Maybe I'm not in so much trouble.

All of a sudden he grabbed me by the throat and hoisted me up into the air -oh mercy I am in _deep_ trouble- and shouted, "Killing my sister is just a job to you?!" "I've done it before, why is Emmeryn the different?" I wheezed, trying to gulp down some air, any air. Chrom really has a strong grip. "Don't speak her name!" he yelled.

"C-Chrom, calm down," the girl with the eyepatch stuttered. "If you kill him, he won't be useful. Remember? And... and Emmeryn wouldn't want you to kill him, even if he tried to murder her," she continued in a quiet voice. Slowly but surely, Chrom let go of my neck and let me drop back into the bed, where I tried to remember how to breathe. Ah, yes, now I remember. Inhale, exhale...

"Gaius tells me that you can use magic," Chrom said while trying to calm down. "Yes, I can, but I try not to use it too much," I said. "Why?" He asked. Erm… how to go about this? If I show him, he might try to duplicate it… Meh, WADA.

"Well..." I rolled up my sleeves to reveal multiple tattoos of the runes that would be seen in a tome. "It's a complicated process. See, what I did was: I tattooed the runes for a special type of magic to myself. This way, I can go into battle with my magic, but not have my tomes weigh me down."

"Okay… I see," Chrom mused. "I have things to attend to. Walk around camp as much as you like, but if you leave, I'll hunt you down." And with that threat hanging in the air, Chrom left the tent.

"Thanks," I said to the eyepatch girl after a moment of awkward silence. "Don't. Don't thank me," she said. "You still tried to kill Emmeryn, and for that, I won't forgive you," she said while gathering her paper and pens to go. "Oh- what was your name again?" I said before she left. "…Forté," she said while leaving. Huh… I'll remember that. Anyway, time to get some food.

* * *

First things first, find the food. I'm starving. I think the last time I had a proper meal was… last Tuesday. Damn. Let's fix that.

And in the process, accidentally walk into someone. Oops. "How dare you!" she said. "Sorry 'bout that. The name's Frost," I said. "…I am Maribelle. And I know who you are," she said, eyes narrowed to slits. "You tried to kill Lady Emmeryn. And how dare you talk to me as equals! You are a lowborn commoner!" Oh great, she's one of THOSE rich girls. She couldn't be like Emmeryn and be nice to everyone she meets, NO. She just has to be a snob. "Look, I said I'm sorry," I said while trying not to hit her. "Can you tell me where to find some food?" I asked politely. "I don't converse with commoners," She said flatly. ...screw you too, Maribelle. Screw you too. Anyway, I think it's time to walk away from this before I hit her. Time to find some food, posthaste. Also, not to self: Never use the word posthaste. It's stupid. Oh hey, I found the mess tent.

* * *

That was good food. That Stahl fellow is a good cook. Anyway, let's keep exploring. As I walk around, I'm feeling pretty sure that this place is near the mountains by the castle. Oh hey, it's the training grounds. Are there any training dolls around? Yes there are. Okay, let's set one up aaannnd, there we go. Let's do this. Step one: draw sword. Step two: Start looking like a badass swordsman, black cloak fluttering dramatically in the wind. Overhead swing, block with the flat of my blade, duck under hypothetical counter from the doll, leg sweep, horizontal slash.

Step three: Cut Chrom in half.

...That's not supposed to be on the list.

I nearly screamed as I pulled the swing. "What the hell?!" I yelled. "I could have killed you!" "But you didn't," he said harshly. What's that cold thing pressing against my leg? Is that Falchion- yes, yes it is. Back away from the pointy stick of death. Death bad. Life good. "You have good control to be able to stop a full force swing like that," he commented casually. "Er…thanks?" I asked. Why is he complimenting me? "Show me what else you can do," he said while getting into a fighting stance. This is gonna SUCK.

Almost immediately, he lunged at me. Damn, he's fast. Block with flat of the blade, deflect and go for an overhead swing. Crap, he's blocked it. Back away, and CRAP HOW DID HE CLOSE IN ON ME SO FAST?! Roll away, jump and slash at his back. Did it hit? Yes, it did! Wait, why is Falchion's hilt getting closer to my face?

Crap, block! Damn, my blade is at an angle, I can't get any leverage. Just… damn, I can't do anything. Now all of a sudden I'm on the ground - Chrom swept my legs out from under me, and Falchion is at my throat.

"Give up?" he asked smugly. "…yeah, I yield," I muttered. "Why didn't you use your magic?" he asked while helping me up. "Why should I have? It was a swordfight, not a magic fight." I dusted off my cloak. "Why are you giving me a strange look?"

"I thought you were an assassin? Someone who doesn't play by the rules," Chrom said. "I'm not an assassin, I'm just…" What's the right word to use? A wanderer? Adventurer? Heartless bastard? "Honor bound?" Chrom provided. "…I used to be," I muttered as I walked away. I used to be a person to be liked, but… not anymore. And I won't be until I atone for my actions.


	3. Chapter 3

We Choose to Fight

Ch. 3

Forté's POV

My mind was swimming with ideas as I walked out of the infirmary tent. You know, thoughts like, 'We'll have to keep an eye on that Frost character, lest he turn tail and kill us in our sleep; he seems like the type' and 'How do I carve dark runes into myself without bleeding to death?' and 'Maybe I should check on our other new guy.'

And what a coincidence that I should find the newest member to our little group, the orange-haired, candy-obsessed thief. He's sitting under a tree, munching on sweets like his life depends on it. Should I talk to him? I never know how to begin conversation. This is going to turn out _horribly awkward_ and I _really don't know how to deal with this right now-_

"Is there a reason you're staring at me, or am I just that gorgeous?" Gaius asked with a smirk. How am I supposed to respond to this?! Breathe, Forté, breathe. Talking is easy if you just

just

"Can I – can I have some candy?"

If you just _don't say what I just said._ What is wrong with me.

But to my surprise, he grinned and patted the ground next to him. I'm being lured into some kind of trap, aren't I? I longed to take my eyepatch off, but... No, that could be disastrous if anybody found out about what I'm hiding...

I decided to risk it: I sat down, just a little too close to Gaius, while he reached into his pockets. Soon enough there was a pile of myriad candies, of every shape and size, every color, every flavor. How did so few pockets hide so many delicious, delicious sweets?

"Pick one, any one," he said theatrically. "Free of charge, even. Have to gain your trust somehow, right?" I smile nervously, and try not to drool as I pick out a few chocolates.

Perhaps this adversary-turned-ally isn't as bad as I had thought.

I still don't trust that Frost guy, though.

* * *

After supper – which was quite subdued today, considering what had recently happened – most everybody was gathered around a bonfire outside. I sat a bit away from everybody, as usual. I'm not exactly sure if they trust me just yet, being relatively new to the Shepherds myself and not having told them about my past.

Aaaand let me steer away from that topic before my thoughts take a turn for the ugly.

Chrom stood up and cleared his throat. It was amazing how quickly he could command attention. "Soldiers! Everyone is here, so I'll say this: in a few days, we will be escorting Emmeryn to the eastern palace. We can discuss more in the morning, but we should all be aware that it could be dangerous. We can't trust those Plegian dastards." Afterwards, he sat back down, but the conversation remained on the topic for a while.

This is my chance to prove myself! The Shepherds like me well enough, but they don't think I'm strong enough to protect anybody. I'll show them I can handle whatever life throws at me, just as I've always done. I'll show them that with my magic and secret skills, I can be strong...

I hope.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, Frigidus here. Just wanted to apologize for this being a tad bit on the short side. Also, to the one person who reviewed so far, thanks for reviewing. Also, both Frost and Forté are OCs, Frost being mine, and Forté's being the co-author/editor's OC. Six other OCs are on the way, two being from the normal timeline, the other four being future children. Robin is in the story as himself. Thats about it, so thanks for reading this next chapter, and the next one will hopefully be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

We Choose to Fight

Ch. 4

(Forté POV)

I hate marching. Words cannot describe how much I hate marching. We've been marching for a week now, and we still haven't reached the East Castle. What kind of person even needs a second castle, anyway? I hate second castles. I hate people who need second castles. I hate hating. Hate hate hate.

"How're you holding up, Eyepatch?" Gaius asked next to me. I adjusted my patch self-consciously. Why can't he strike up a chat with anybody else? I am _not ready_ for conversation right now.

"Terrific -huff- obviously" I managed to wheeze, wiping the sweat off my face. Did I mention it's hot out? Because it's hot out. Good gods, it's hot out. "And... and don't call me Eyepatch!" I exclaimed indignantly. He shrugged and replied, "Just a friendly nickname."

"You two look like you're having fun," someone remarked behind me. Gaius and I turned around. Oh goodie, it's Frost, my _favorite_ person. "Shut up, Snowman," Gaius snapped.

"No need to be snippy with me," Frost said smugly. "It's not my fault that it's so hot out. Oh, if only there were something I could do to help," he continued in mock despair. "I hope you burn in hell," Gaius said flatly.

"Uh... what are you talking about?" I asked. "Don't worry yourself about it," Frost responded dismissively. That annoyed me. "You know what, if you're able to help with the heat, then it's your obligation to do so," I stated. "You'd think so, but he's only in it for himself," said Gaius.

"Company halt! We're taking a break here!" Chrom shouted from the front of the company.

Finally!

* * *

I sat down with a grateful sigh and re-did the braid in my purple hair, while Gaius was driven close to tears because all of his candies had melted. Nearby, Sully and Stahl were arm-wrestling and Miriel stared intensely at something in the distance.

"A moment of your time, please, Forté?" Miriel began. "This is quite perplexing: the instant I divert my eyes, Kellam simply disappears. Quite illogical, is it not?."

Then I heard someone clear their throat. "Yeah, I've been standing right here this whole time... Actually I've been waving my arms and calling to you guys." There's Kellam!

"Yeah, that is kinda odd," I said. "People don't just disappear." "Robin appears to be of the opinion that he disappears into a 'different plane of existence.'" Miriel continued.

"That's a weird opinion," I said. "Um, guys? Don't I get to say anything?" Kellam asked. "Silence," Miriel said. "This requires more study. Thank you for your time, Forté," Miriel said as she dragged Kellam away. Well, that was a conversation that happened.

"Wyverns!" Virion started shouting from the top of one of the supply wagons. "Wyverns on the horizon! Prepare for battle!"

What? Battle? Time to finally prove myself!

* * *

AN: Finally done with this chapter! I am so sorry that this chapter took forever to upload. However, the next chapter will be MUCH longer, and should be up soon! (hopefully.)


	5. Chapter 5

We Choose to Fight

Ch. 5

Frost POV

"Smell that, men? The winds of fortune are blowing our way!" The enemy commander said to his troops.

That was when the Hierarch marched out of the center of our troops. "Hold sir!" He shouted to the general. What're you doing, old man? You'll get yourself killed. "I am the one King Gangrel told you about. Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?" He asked the general.

"Hierarch, what are you saying?" Chrom asked, completely confused by the situation. "I'm saying I like to be on the winning side of any war," the Hierarch said plainly.

"I've orders to protect a man, true…" the general said, "But I see no man here! Only a pig in human clothing!" he continued. "Cut him down, boys!"

And with that, the Hierarch was killed, and the battle started.

* * *

As I polished my sword, Gaius and Forté took up arms beside me on the front lines, while everyone else took the rear and middle. "All units, advance!" Chrom and Robin shouted from their position. "I hate this," Gaius said with a groan while grabbing his sword. "Less talking, more fighting," Forté said while taking care of an approaching axe wielder. "Yeah yeah, I hear ya," I said while disemboweling a nearby archer. An enemy wyvern rider fell to the ground close to us, arrows sticking out of both the rider and the wyvern.

Time to go full badass. I rolled up my sleeves, letting the many runes in my arm to see some light. I soon started charging my energy, the runes on my arms starting to glow a blue-ish hue. "Blizzard!" I shouted, shooting a ball of blue-ish light from my hand at a nearby wyvern rider. As the ball of light made contact, the rider and his mount became frozen solid, falling down the edge of the cliff, most likely shattering when they hit the ground.

"What in Naga's name was that?!" Forté shouted while draining a swordsman of his energy with a Nosferatu tome. "That was ice magic," I explained, "Magic of my own creation." "Eyepatch, get down!" Gaius shouted while Forté was distracted, tackling her to the ground, making an incoming arrow miss her head. "T-thanks," she said while blushing from the close contact with the thief. "No prob," he replied. "Hey! Make out on your own time!" I shouted at them while making my way forward, as the two of them scrambled to get up and catch up to me.

* * *

I wish I could say our success stayed with us, but I would be lying. About halfway through the battle, one the royal Pegasus knights showed up, which would normally be good, but more enemy troops were on her trail. Which sucked, needless to say. Not only that, but apparently some form of deity hates us (or at least me), as some of our supply wagons caught on fire, which also sucks, because I'm pretty sure some of my stuff was in one of the ones that caught on fire.

"Snowman, now is not the time to be thinking!" Gaius shouted as he and Forté fought the enemy commander. Crap, can't believe I forgot that I was fighting. "Die, you damned Ylisseans!" The commander shouted while taking a swing at me.

"Easy there, buddy," I said while blocking the swing with the flat side of my blade. Then I got up close enough to look him in the eyes and said, "Just chill." I charged up my magic, and blasted him in the chest with my ice magic, freezing and killing him.

"Was the pun necessary?" Gaius asked. "Yes," I replied while smashing the frozen body with my sword. "Yes it was."

* * *

"They're gone," Chrom said with a sigh of relief. "Damn right they're gone," I said under my breath. "Your Grace! My prince!" The Pegasus Knight shouted as she ran over. "Enemy troops are on the way, not a half day's march behind us!" She continued.

"I'm gonna go check on our supplies," I said, not caring about the situation. As I walked over to the supply wagons (or what's left of them, at least), I saw Gaius and Forté having their own private conversation. I'll have to check on that.

Here we are. Now, let's see, is my stuff still here…? Yes, it is! Awesome! "We're heading to Ferox," Gaius said as he walked up to me. "Don't care," I replied as I gathered my things. "Emmeryn also decided to head back to Yllistol," he continued. "…what? Why the hell would she do that?" I asked.

"Dunno. Somethin' about 'protecting her people,'" he said. Royals are frickin stupid. "When do we start the march?" I asked. "Tomorrow," he answered. "Damn. Well, see ya," I said as I walked away. Tomorrow's gonna be hell, I can already feel it…

* * *

AN: Imma just say this now- life happens. Laziness happens. This is an 'update when it updates' fanfic. I'm really sorry for the lateness, though. I'm not making any promises on the next chapter being up soon. So, see you next time, thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
